The Stackhouse Curse
by Godric sheriff of Area 9
Summary: When Eric loses Freyda to a terrible accident he goes to Sookie's old home but little did he know that Sookie had a granddaughter who could be her twin…. Rated:T/M
1. Dont Forget about me

APOV

I ran through the woods. I heard my mom scream. I said "Mom! Where are you I'm on my way to you. Eric help me with the wolves. I slashed at the throat of the wolf next to me. I needed answers about my heritage only she could give me. Only she knew why Eric was drawn to me. Why all vampires wanted to possess me. Why wolves feared me and wanted me dead. She knew the Stackhouse Curse.

One year earlier...

APOV

"Autmmn I've had enough. You're moving to Gram Sookie's house." She said as she sat in front of me. I said, "No that place is creepy as fuck. What did I do?" Mom said "Nothing that's the problem. There is a tutor who lives there now pack. I sighed and went upstairs to pack. I packed and decided to change my look. I added red streaks to my long black hair and changed.

My mom hugged me tight when I came down stairs. She said "Do NOT come home. No matter what happens. Promise me." I said "Yes mom." I rolled my eyes. She said "This is serious." I said "Ok I promise." I drove off to my new home. It was ten minutes before sunset by the time I was there and unpacked. I decided to take a shower cause I felt dirty. When I got out the shower I heard a noise. I wrapped my towel around me tighter. I saw no one. I sighed. My mom's warning was making me paranoid. I started to dry off. "I always love having a naked woman in my house. Especially when she's as beautiful as you." I screamed and grabbed my towel. "Who are you?" I said. He smiled and said "I'm Eric. Who are you?


	2. Kiss Land

So each Chapter is a song week's song is: Kiss Land by The Weeknd. Enjoy guys..

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I screamed and grabbed my towel. "Who are you?" I said. He smiled and said "I'm Eric. Who are you?" I said " I'm Autummn. What the hell are you doing in my Gramma's house?" He said " I own it. Me and Sookie were..close. Very close if you catch my drift." I looked at him. I can see why they were close. He was every girl's sexual fantasy. He was tall, blond, and sexy as fuck. I wonder what it was it's like to ride him? Autummn Sookie Stackhouse mind out of the gutter. I shook my head Gram Sookie knew what real living was. I said "Are you a Vampire?" He smirked, oh my god. Do you live here?" I asked. He nodded. Oh shit. I might not be able to live here. This sexy piece of man meat would kill me. But what a way to go… He said "Get dressed like you're going to a club. We're going to my bar." I said "No, I'm staying here." He said you look like your grandmother. You'll be targeted. Get dressed now." He walked out the room. I sighed was this man always so pushy?

EPOV

I feel like I got a second chance with Sookie. I should have never got mad when she used the cluviel dor to save that shifter. I felt like such an ass. But here is my second chance. Her granddaughter truly is a little minx. She didn't even flinch when I told her to do something. She fought me on it. Just like her grandmother. I said "One minute Autummn before I put you in something." I'd rather have her naked and fuck her on this floor right now but I have to gain her trust first. She yelled "I'm not going _Eric_" She sneered my name oh fuck it I'm gonna teach her a lesson she's never forget. I ran upstairs and she was standing there naked with her hands on her hips. Fuck I couldn't resist. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She gasped and molded her body against mine. I pulled back. I said "I could…" She slapped me. I was shocked. Who the fuck did this human think she was? She pulled me close and kissed me again. She pulled away and blushed. She's not so innocent like I thought. I walked in to Pam's room and handed Autummn a red corset and Christian Louboutin knee highs. I said "Black skinnies. Get. Dressed. Now." I went down stairs. She's gonna be the death of me.

APOV

He said "One minute Autummn before I put you in something." I was so pissed who the fuck did Eric think he was? I said "I'm not going _Eric" _I sneered his name. Serves him right. He ran up the steps. Shit I was naked. I put my hands on my hips. His eyes darkened and he pulled me to him and kissed me. I felt my world explode. It was him and only him. No weird warning. No paranoia. Just Bliss. When he pulled away he said "I couldn…"slapped him. How could he pull away? I pulled him to me for another kiss. This one was better than the last one! I realized I was kissing a vampire. One who could kill me. I pulled away and blushed. He wouldn't kill me. Right? I wasn't so sure anymore. He walked into another room and handed me a corset and Christian Louboutin knee highs? Oh hell no. He said "Black skinnies. Get. Dressed. Now." He left. Shit what am I gonna do while the moon is in the sky? I quickly dressed and went down stairs.


End file.
